To Kill A Mockingbird (A!)
"To Kill A Mockingbird" is the twenty-second episode of Assemble! and its season finale. Plot Baron Zemo took out his sword and started helping S.H.I.E.L.D. defeat the Moloids. Suddenly, Agent Barbara “Bobbi” Morse (aka Mockingbird) appeared to aid her fellow Agents. -It’s always nice to see you, Barbara! – -I can say the same, Phil. – Bobbi replied, hitting a Moloid with one of her battle staves. Once the last of the Moloids was defeated, Zemo grabbed Mockingbird by her arms, threw her into an escape ship and he escaped with her. -Bobbi! – Agent Coulson shouted. –Fury… - Coulson contacted the Helicarrier. –Send the Avengers, NOW! Zemo got Agent Morse and they flew away in an escape ship. – -Okay Coulson, - Colonel Fury replied. –Avengers Assemble! – The Avengers quickly travelled to Zemo’s coordinates in New York City, where they found the whole Masters of Evil team. -Ladies and gentlemen, today’s the day!!! Today our journey will be finished!!! – Helmut Zemo exclaimed. -Yes… Because it will be YOUR end, Zemo! – Captain America shouted. –AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!! – Iron Man easily took on Crimson Dynamo, Whiplash and Crimson Cowl. -You know what happens to people who steal from me? – Stark asked. –They end up at the Raft!- -You wish, Stark!- Anton laughed. -That’s a clear reason why I’ll win… I get what I want!- Tony smirked inside his suit. Meanwhile, the Hulk was taking on the Abomination. -This goes for every time, Blonsky! - Hulk shouted punching Emil Blonsky on the chin. -Who says you’ll win?! – -Hulk says!!! – Banner grabbed Blonsky by his arm and smashed him around. -Your Mjolnir isn’t match for the Wrecking Crew! – Wrecker laughed at Thor. -I am Thor Odinson and this is… FOR ASGARD!!! – He shouted lifting his now electrified Uru hammer in the air. In another place of the building, Black Widow was facing the Enchantress. -You think you’re match for my spells?! – Amora laughed bitterly. –You’re nothing Widow! – -You’re wrong there sweetheart, - Natasha replied swiftly. –You’re the one who’s no match for my Widow’s Bite! – she laughed shooting her Widow’s Bite at the Asgardian. -You did wrong in leaving S.H.I.E.L.D., Payne! – Hawkeye shook his head at the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. -I don’t answer to that name anymore, Barton! I am now Constrictor!!! – Hawkeye got an electrical arrow out of his quiver and shot it at Constrictor, leaving him paralyzed. In another place of the City, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Sosi, Roger and Evans and assets Daredevil and Elektra were running to Zemo’s secret base where the ultimate showdown with the Masters of Evil was taking place. -Where are you?! – Doc Ock shouted as Hank Pym shrank down to the size of an ant, right before punching him in the chin. -Right here Doctor! – Meanwhile, Wasp was fighting against Moonstone. -Hey doctor! – Janet stung Moonstone with her sting. –I got a huge present for your services! A complete set of used stings… Used on you!!!! – -You won’t get anywhere Fixer!!! - Black Panther stopped Fixer from running away. -Okay okay, if you want you can have a date with my bombs… - Fixer was interrupted by the Wakandan’s Vibranium Daggers running through his armor. –Uh oh… - Wonder Man was facing both Executioner and Grey Gargoyle at the same time. -You’re no match for the Execut… - Skurge’s line was cut by Williams’ punch which knocked him down. -Wanna try, Gargoyle? – Simon smirked at the biochemist. -Of course! – The Gargoyle tried to petrify Wonder Man but his ion enhancement made him invincible to it. –Haven’t you learned? – Williams replied and punched the Gargoyle away. -What’s your point in this Zemo?! – Rogers shouted. -Domination!!! – Zemo replied slashing his sword against the Cap’s shield. Right then, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and assets, and Director Nick Fury himself came in the scene. -Avengers… ASSEMBLE!!!!!! – Captain America shouted, and everyone from the good side charged against the Masters of Evil, but where stopped mid-air by Zemo’s declaration: -Did you know a bomb’s about to go off in my warehouse, right where your precious Agent Morse is? – -BOBBI!!! – Hawkeye shouted and ran away, while Stark made sure to follow him. In that second, Enchantress teleported the Masters of Evil away to the HYDRA Main Base. -So… - A HYDRA Agent told Mockingbird. –Did you know a bomb’s about to go off right now? – -With you inside. – Bobbi shrugged and smirked. -No, no, no, with you inside… - the agent was knocked down by an arrow. -Clint!!! – Barbara exclaimed in excitement. –And Tony! – -C’mon Barbara, a bomb is going to explode. – Iron Man said, firing his repulsor ray at the chains. While the heroes were running away, the bomb exploded, pushing them out of the warehouse. Meanwhile, in the Stark Tower Virginia “Pepper” Potts was looking at the news, where they said Iron Man had been spotted entering a warehouse right before it went off. Pepper tried to call Tony, but J.A.R.V.I.S. was down and Stark didn’t have his phone with him. -Viper… – Zemo whispered in the dark. –I’m here to claim what’s mine. – -What are you talking about, Zemo? – Sarkissian asked. Every Master of Evil got out of the darkness at that moment. -You either give up now… Or it is goodbye… - Zemo smirked. Sarkissian sent the still loyal HYDRA Agent to fight the Masters of Evil, and in the middle of the confusion she took a jet and got away. -Now that my goal is done… The Masters of Evil are dissolved!!! - Zemo declared and HYDRA Agents escorted the ex-Masters of Evil out of the base, except for Fixer. -B-B-Baron, - Fixer said. –I’m glad you got what you deserve back… - -Yet there’s something you deserve… - Zemo whispered, getting his sword out of his belt and killed Fixer with it. Baron von Strucker and Grim Reaper came to Zemo’s sides. -HAIL HYDRA!!!! – Zemo shouted. -HAIL HYDRA!!!! – was repeated by the others. Pepper Potts ran to the warehouse, where Tony was laying down, hurt. She took his helmet off and he stood up. -I was worried…. – Pepper said looking into his eyes. -I know you were, baby… - Tony nodded. –But when will you learn I’ll always be fine? – -I’ll always worry… - -And I’ll always be here... – he finished his sentence kissing her on the lips. Some minutes later, every Avenger was in the Helicarrier’s Meeting Room. Agents Sitwell, Roger, Sosi, Tanner, Ward, May, Fitz and Simmons were there too, as well as Skye, Daredevil and Elektra. -Hill, Coulson and I would like to first of all, congratulate every single one of you for your effort and efficiency battling the Masters of Evil this year. – Fury started. –Second, I’d like to congratulate specially Agent Roger, who has been extremely dedicated, following up on his ex-girfriend’s place. – Elektra cupped the Agent’s face in her hands and kissed him right in front of everyone, earning the cheers from everyone but Murdock and Fury. -Now… Third and last, but not least, I’d like to welcome Agent Barbara Morse, aka Mockingbird to the Avengers team as an official member. – Everyone clapped and Barton took Morse’s hand, squeezing it gently. Suddenly, Agent Coulson got a call from local police. -HYDRA, apparently Strucker is making a mess. – -Captain, whenever you want… - Nicholas looked down smirking. -Avengers… - Rogers whispered. –ASSEMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!! - Gallery AvengersRosterS1.png|The Avengers MoERosterS1.png|The Masters of Evil IMvsCD,W&CCS1.png|Iron Man vs Crimson Dynamo, Whiplash and Crimson Cowl. HvsAS1.png|The Hulk vs the Abomination. TvsWCS1.png|Thor vs the Wrecking Crew. BWVsES1.png|Black Widow vs Enchantress. HvsCS1.png|Hawkeye vs Constrictor. SHIELDS1.png HPvsDOS1.png|Hank Pym vs Doc Ock. WvsMS1.png|Wasp vs Moonstone. BPvsFS1.png|Black Panther vs Fixer. WMvsE&GGS1.png|Wonder Man vs Executioner and Grey Gargoyle. CAvsBZS1.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo. FinalShowdownS1.png|The Final Showdown! 2012-05-21_2102-1-.png|Mockingbird captured WarehouseBoomS1.png Pepper Potts Calling....png|Pepper Potts Calling... MoEvsHYDRAS1.png|The Masters of Evil vs Viper. 640px-Theavengersearthsmightid.jpg|Viper escaping HAILHYDRAS1.png|"HAIL HYDRA!!!" Tony+Pepper Kiss.png|Tony Stark and Pepper Potts kissing AVENGERSASSEMBLES1.png|"Avengers... ASSEMBLE!!!!!"|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Grant Ward (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Melinda May (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jemma Simmons (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Amora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tanner Evans (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Skurge (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paul Norbert Ebersol (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paul Pierre Duval (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anton Vanko (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emil Blonsky (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frank Payne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eliot Franklin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Otto Octavius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Justin Hammer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karla Sofen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ivan Vanko (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Camp (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dirk Garthwaite (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brian Calusky (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maria Hill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rafael Sosi (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elektra Natchios (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Matthew Murdock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Virginia Potts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eric Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stark Industries (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc Category:Assemble! Season One Category:Daisy Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Leopold Fitz (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wrecking Crew (Earth-1010)/Appearances